Angel on Demon's Wing
by Moonlit Seas
Summary: Kiku is set on Arthur's pirate ship after being driven from his home, and becomes surrounded by conspiracies he can't control. Magic begins to factor into his life at a startling rate, but at least he has a friend in the small blonde boy who doesn't seem to care who -or what- he is and where he comes from. Not all is as it seems... DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, This is the edited version of the first chapter. There were so many mistakes I found! I know that it's still in progress but I had to fix some plotline errors.

Note: I don't own Hetalia, It would fail if I did.

However... this plot is mine and if I see anyone take it... they will face severe consequences. Russia severe.

Anyways enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Chapter 1

The light blinded me as I was dragged up onto the deck. Soon I realized the only light was the moon and the stars. Even though it was night, under the deck was that much darker.

"The lad said his name was Kiku, Captain."

I blinked and the world came into focus. Standing before me was a well dressed blonde man. His hair was messy, but in the way that couldn't be fixed. It matched his appearance anyways. He had large dark eyebrows and piercing green eyes. His gaze held mine for a few seconds before I lowered my head in shame. He was the captain and I was found on his ship. I hoped I had made my aura one of humility and fear. I felt his gaze leave me as he looked to the crew which had surrounded him.

"Back to work! I'll deal with the stowaway!" I lifted my face to show a fearful expression. But the man's aura was smiling at me, even if his face wasn't. So my worry weight lifted some more off my chest and I breathed easier.

"Do you know where you are or who I am, boy?" His accent was British, I noticed. Another strange Westerner.

"No, sir. Only that I am on a boat." I replied. He nearly laughed, did I say something wrong?

"Well seeing as we're out in the ocean, I doubt there's much harm to be done. Welcome aboard, Kiku is it?"

"Hai. Kiku Honda, sir." I cautioned, barely remembering that westerners put their name backwards.

The man smiled slightly, apparently that was correct. I felt safer in my situation.

"I am Captain Kirkland, the owner of this ship." I saw a strange glint in his emerald eyes, pride?

"So what were you doing, stowing away on the Demon's Wing?" (A/N: I don't really know if England's ship's name was mentioned at all so I made one up. Back to the story.)

The Demon Wing? Wasn't that-? Oh no. I hid myself on a pirate ship!

He bent down to my level, which honestly wasn't as far as it could have been, to make himself seem a bit more intimidating.

"Did you want to be a pirate?"

"N-no, sir, I was trying-"

"Iggy! IggyIggyIggyIggy!" shouted a voice. A boy who seemed a little bit younger than me ran out on deck. He began pulling on the captain's sleeve. This one had blond hair, also messy, with a stray strand sticking out from the top. Instead of green eyes his were blue, just like one certain stream that put me on this pirate ship in the first place.

"Iggy Iggy!" he said, volume of voice not lowering in the slightest, "I heard tha-" He looked at me, then pointed, "Is that him?"

Captain Kirkland showed an exaggerated amount of patience with the hyperactive child.

"Yes Alfred, his name is Kiku. Kiku this is Alfred… You two are going to share a bunk."

"Aw… But I-"

"No, I'm hoping that a little maturity will rub off on you if you stay together. Also someone needs to show him the ropes. Now go get a hammock. "

He sighed, "Fine."

While all this was going on I simply stood, feeling out of place. The Captain turned back to me, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"Kiku, that was Alfred, he came onboard while his ship was coming from America, unfortunately he became attached to all of us here before we could let him off and didn't want to leave. Ha, after a while we all became attached to him too. The boy brings life to our ship. But maybe by being his bunkmate he'll learn something from you. Like patience maybe." He laughed as if at a private joke.

"Hai, sir, arigato."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"What?"

I became embarrassed. "For not killing me. Sir."

"Try to use Captain Kiku, not sir."

"Hai, Captain." I nodded quickly.

"Go down below, Alfred should have your bed ready. Then make sure the both of you get some sleep."

I nodded, reminding myself not to bow; the foreigners always looked at me strangely if I did, then went into the dark hole Alfred disappeared into.

"Alfred-san?" I looked around, seeing nothing. Something landed on my back.

"AHHHH!" The thing wrapped arms around my shoulders and dug knees into my sides.

"Kiku, dude it's me, Alfred."

My eyes adjusted to the dark of below deck and I saw several hammocks hanging from the ceiling and from each other.

"This is where the crew stays… Iggy, er- I mean _Captain Kirkland_, has a room over there in the back. Then there's mine." He pointed in between the rows of nets at a door.

"So you're staying in my room with me, let's go." That's when I realized Alfred was still clinging to me. (A/N: Silly Kiku, always looking at the wrong thing first)

"Umm Alfred-san, please get off."

"Prease? You talk funny Kiku." Instead of gripping my hips with his knees, I felt Alfred's legs wrap around me. I whined slightly.

"Please, let go."

"Aw. I don' wanna." I was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"No!" I somehow got his legs off me, grabbed his sides and flipped him over me, so fast I scared myself. I wasn't thinking past then and ran to the back of the room, sitting against the wall, forehead on my knees, trying to calm down. (A/N: Aww Why you ashamed Kiku, that was epic! If only someone else saw you do that…)

"Ohon hon hon hon." Came a voice. I looked up face heated from embarrassment. (A/N: Never mind! Bad idea!)

"That was quite a show just now Kiku." Said a blonde man, coming out of the shadows. He had wavy hair down to his shoulders and sharp blue eyes that seemed to stare not into but at you and analyzing every point on your body, what touch would bring what reaction. He seemed the captain's polar opposite. Mr. Kirkland was warm and welcoming and this blonde slightly scared me.

"What do you mean? How do you know my name?"

"News travels fast on this ship. That you should learn well. I also heard what you just did to Alfred."

"What?"

"I was only across the room." French accent.

He stepped toward me. I was scared, honestly. Once again I was contrasting this man to the captain. Their eyes.

"Francis! What are you doing to Kiku!"

Captain Kirkland's eyes were green, Francis' were blue. Two colors that clash and mix at the same time. I knew that a person's eyes were a glance into their soul.

"Hey! Kiku!"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You went kind of spacey there."

"Gomenasai." I bowed without thinking.

"H-Hey, you don't need to do that." He reached to touch me but I moved away the hand.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you didn't I?"

"I'm fine. But we have to go to bed now right?" He yawned a little. My head was down but I thought I heard a slight laugh from Francis.

"Oh come on Francis! I don't think _that_ way!"

"You just did though Ohon hon."

"Stow it Francis. I don't want to hear of you corrupting the children." We all turned to see the Captain coming towards us.

Now that the two were in the same place, I could compare them more freely.

"Captain Arthur Kirkland. Why are the children up this late? They should be in bed, non?"

Francis' eyes were blazing as he looked at the Captain whose first name I now knew to be Arthur.

"I told them to go, but I know what you have in mind and I won't take any part in it!" (A/N: oops foiled again Frenchie!)

Francis' whispered something into the captain's ear. I watched as his green eyes widened and as his expression was quickly replaced by a look of anger.

"NO. Kiku, Alfred go to bed. Frog you have a perfectly good bed, I expect you to use it."

"Aww. _Mon __Angleterre__…_" (A/N: really France? Really? Anglais would probably have been better for the story line but, I couldn't help it…)

"No Francis!"

I was caught staring at them and Alfred tugged my sleeve.

"Come on, they're going to be a while."

He took me with him into his room and shut the door. Almost instantly the noise died away.

"Hey Kiku, you're sleeping here." I turned from the door and saw Alfred pointing at a hammock hanging low next to a bed.

"You know, having a bed on a ship is so over-rated. You keep rocking with the waves, and it's so annoying." He seemed to have calmed down since jumping on me.

"Hmmm." I agreed I usually don't speak much but found myself talking more today than ever.

"Alfred-san, who is that person? The captain seems to pay more attention to him than the others."

"Oh Francis? He's first mate. Iggy seems not to like him very much; he claims he was forced into taking him as his mate in the first place. Really though I think he doesn't hate him as much as it looks like. They actually seem like friends sometimes."

I climbed into the netting and let my body relax into it. I sighed, this was so much better than the hard wood floor.

"Kiku?"

"Hai?"

"Good night."

"Good night Alfred."

With my apparent friend now sleeping, I was allowed back into the sea-scape of my thoughts and memories. So much had happened in the past hours, how did I get here anyways?

Oh yes, that's right…

* * *

><p>Hooray! You survived! Anyone who can accurately guess who some of the un-named charcters are gets hugs from a character of your choice, within this story that is... So life.<p>

Review, I accept constructive critisism, and good jobs. NO annoying me because you can!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyah again. This is the edited Chapter 2. I (as Japan) was dared by a friend (as France) to write an AmeriPan FanFic set on Iggy's ship. When I asked if I could put France in it, I was told only if there is FrUK. So This is what my mind came up with.

Again. I do not own Hetalia because if I did it would be a miserable failure. Hopefully ACTA and SOPA will die soon so I can keep this around for all to see.

* * *

><p>will Fan fc an Ameripan fiction<p>

Chapter 2

I decided to visit a fortune-teller friend of mine. The other kids had been teasing me and I wanted some company. She usually had things for me to do, which passed my spare time nicely. I arrived at her door.

"Konnichiwa Oba-san."

"Konnichiwa Kiku. Have the other children been mean to you again?" I always wondered how she knew these things about me.

"Hai Oba-san."

"Kiku, Today I was hoping you could find a stone for me. It is bright as day on one side and shines like night on the other. I want to make charms out of it and if you find it, you may have the old ones. Would you like them?"

"Hai. I will find the stone."

I left her and headed out of town. I knew magic existed in the world, but I didn't care for it much. I liked running errands for the old woman better. My feet took me up a mountain-side. I strolled alongside a forest and stopped to look down at my small sea-side town.

Not very much happened here, until the port opened. Soon this quiet village would be a bustling city. Out on the horizon I saw a black ship just waiting, as if hesitant to come in. I hoped it would, though I didn't know why.

I sighed, the ocean was calming enough, but I had a task to accomplish. Where could I find this mystic stone? 'Bright as day' there were plenty of glittering stones in the stream. But that man bought it… one stone wouldn't hurt him right?

So I cut across through the forest to the stream. The man's house was in a clearing just beyond. Some people said he was a demon. This route would take an hour or two but was definitely faster. Tired, I reached the clearing border. I was about to step forward but a thought stopped me. I was dealing with magic. A stone that shines, how is that possible?

I shoved the notion away and continued into the 'Danger zone' in full view of house's windows. The stream's water was beautifully clear, showing a blue tint at the bottom.

'Oh! There it is!' I thought, looking into the water. The stone I was sent to find could indeed be described as both _'bright as day'_ and _'shines like night'_. As I stepped into the water to pick it up the man came out, saw me and began yelling. Fight or Flight kicked in and I turned and ran into the forest, the man chasing me.

'Out, just get out. Get away!' was my train of thought for the next several minutes.

"Hey where are you; give back what you stole from my river!" I kept running until I couldn't hear him and even though my body protested against me, kept going. He scared me what could I say? My instincts took over my impulses, ignoring my reasoning. The trees whipped me and my clothes tore multiple times.

Eventually I slowed from fatigue. He couldn't find me now right? Now I just had to get out of this forest, and get my wounds treated. After a two minutes rest, I struggled to my feet to keep going. I made my way back to the village, but my vision was getting strange.

"Oba-san!" I called falling to the floor.

"Oh no." She picked me up and brought me back through several rooms and laid me on a futon.

"I got the-" I started weakly but she covered my mouth.

"Hush. You strained yourself Kiku, sleep."

"Hai." I muttered before drifting unconscious. (A/N: Gahh! Creepy old lady is creeping!)

I woke with a start. My dreams had scared me again; all I remembered from them were many people screaming, relentless pain in my side, and pitch blackness. I sat up and looked around; the old woman was sitting before a bubbling pot that was resting on the floor. She stared blankly at me.

"Oba-san?" I questioned, feeling her eyes bore into me.

"Kiku…" She mono-toned, "Do you know what your name means?"

"Mother told me it was a flower."

"A flower, no. You are chrysanthemum. An herb with multiple meanings but I wonder, what color are you?" (A/N: Bronze, excitement, White truth, Red sharing, Yellow secret admirer. He's white, we all know that. )

"Oba-san?" She paid me no mind.

"What do you know of magic?"

"That people do different things in different places." That was really all I knew.

"True, the westerners have different magic than we do, but among us, we have many kinds."

"I'm, sorry Oba-san but why do you want me to know this?" She seemed not to hear me and continued.

"My magic is in the herbs and flowers, yours, is in energy and emotion."

"Emotion?"

"Give me the stone Kiku."

I hesitantly pulled out. Even in this eerie darkness it shone.

I dropped it in quickly. The water shone blue, the color of the water I found it in, which instantly stilled. From behind herself the old woman brought out several kinds of flowers, most of which I hadn't seen before.

"Learn to read people through their eyes Kiku, Eyes are a window to the heart, they rarely lie. Flowers are my magic. Energy is yours. Awake to it." She dropped each petal into the water, muttering its meaning as the liquid changes color dramatically.

'Innocence' startling white

'Wisdom' deep purple

'Leadership' emerald green

'Dark' Black swirled with gold and red

'Danger' chocolate brown

'Loyalty' rich blue

'Betrayal' light amber (A/N: remember these!)

She hesitated before the last one, a soft red petal. As it brushed the surface, the water rippled once and turned back to its original shade of blue, but somehow, more alive. The concoction suddenly came to a rolling boil and the fortune teller held up two charm necklaces, a yin and yang.

"Aren't those Chinese?"

"The boundaries of power rarely fall upon a nation's borders. More often they fall upon those of a person."

She dipped them into the water and I saw something that looked like it was shining from inside.

"Ah, so you can see it. I was right."

All of a sudden I felt weak, drained. She took the charms out and the black yin floated to the top.

"Take it Kiku, this is yours."

I did, and the water was cold. As I picked up the charm I noticed it even had a leather cord attached. I slipped it on over my neck, the weight was comforting.

"Oba-san where is the other one?" Again she ignored me.

"The yin is yours representing things cold, dark, soft and mysterious. The yang will go to someone warm, bright, hard, and clear yet still compatible. Someone you will know before their identity is revealed."

"What do I do with this?"

"I will teach you la- now GO! Someone's coming!"

"Hey Ki-ku." A voice sing-songed "A friend of yours is here to see you!"

"Go out back." The fortune-teller hurriedly whispered to me.

"Hai." I ran out.

As I snuck around to the front I looked to the door and gasped. Bad move. He had followed me all the way and gotten one of the other kids to find me. How much endurance could one man have? Only a demon has such strength. Now I definitely believed the rumors around his lineage.

"Thank you for leading me here little girl." He said to the child with him. His accent wasn't one I had heard before.

"But I'm not a girl, aru." He muttered, which was when his companion turned and saw me.

"There you are! You give back that stone!" I bolted.

'When will this end?' I thought.

My legs brought me down to the port and into a store house. I scanned the darkness… There! Open box! I slipped in among some bread, other food, and bags containing what smelled like dried herbs. He arrived seconds later, slowing to a walk when he couldn't find me.

"Come out. You have one of my possessions. Didn't your mother teach you not to steal?" I heard the man say in a sickly sweet tone.

"Hey! What are you doing! No one's allowed on here!" Someone else said.

"There was-"

"No excuses get out!"

"Fine." He growled.

I waited for the new person to leave so I could get out of this box.

"C'mon. Those in the corner are ours."

I was tossed against the side of the crate and then back to the bottom as I was lifted up.

"Damn it!" one groaned, "what the hell did the bastard put in here!"

"I know." Said the second "he said it was just food and supplies."

"Then this better be some good food, unlike everything else we've gotten."

"Yeah really."

The two male voices said nothing more as I was carried outside and onto a wooden floor, a ship? Some stairs creaked and finally I was set down. Again I waited. I think I slept a little, and when I woke up again, I carefully lifted up the lid. Whatever room I was put in was dark. I found a corner and curled up, back against the wall. My exhaustion apparently hadn't gone away and being in an unknown place really wasn't helping.

'What did I do to deserve this?' I wondered.

I pulled out my pendant. I wanted to hate it, I wanted to hate _her_, but couldn't. Maybe, maybe they were trying to help me. On a hunch, I covered the half-symbol with my palm and pressed it against my heart. The white spot on it grew warm.

"Hmmm." The heat now throughout the glimmering stone, felt calm, and tired. My head fell back against the wall-

More yelling. I was jerked up off my feet.

"Huh?"

"Who are you? Where are ye' from?" I was being shaken and being held close to someone's face, why couldn't I see!

"K-Kiku."

"Take 'im up. Captain 'ill want to see 'im."

I was tossed to the ground, put back on my feet, and then dragged to some stairs.

'What did I do to deserve this…?'

I snapped back to reality in time to be shaken by someone else.

"Hey… Kiku?"

* * *

><p>Another day gone... or flashback, whatever. C'mon guess someone (not named) in this story and get a hug fom them (or any other character in here)... You know you want to!<p>

Also review my work so I can write better fanfics for you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I managed to get this up... and right before the superbowl's halftime too! I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, especially because it took so long to get right. But now I'm working on Chapter 4 and my friend known as Plot is taking off!

Hetalia still does not belong to me nor do I stake anyclaim on it, EXCEPT this fanfiction.

thanks for keeping with me this far!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Hey… Kiku?"

It took me a little while for my surroundings to register.

"Alfred-san?"

"Yeah."

"What is the matter?"

"Umm… Could you, come down here with me?"

"What?"

"Ummm. It's dark and I'd just get yelled at if I bothered Iggy right now. So, would you sit with me for a while?"

I smiled. His request was so childish. I turned over to face the blonde and was going to politely decline, but he pulled a face. One of those faces that can make anyone do anything.

'Oh no. What did I get myself into this time? So cute!'

I sighed and slid down. Alfred scooted over to give me some room. I sat on the edge of his bed.

"So you are afraid of the dark Alfred?"

"Yeah, you'd think at my age I'd be over it but no. I don't even know why I get scared. Sometimes I can't even move."

"Well, I learned to live with it. Night always follows Day. Besides, you're not alone right now." Sometimes I can be pretty good at calming people down.

"Thanks Kiku!" He reached up and grabbed me around the shoulders, causing me to fall over on top of him.

"Gahh! Alfred, Let go!" But he just held me tighter. How did he get so strong? I couldn't move!

"Alfred. Let go please." He released me just enough so I wouldn't be on top of him but now I was lying next to him.

"Stay with me?" he asked, pressing his face into my side like I was a stuffed animal. By this time I was blushing intensely. He gave me that face again so I sighed out a "Fine".

I got under the blanket and tried to keep to the edge I had been sitting on but an arm wrapped around me and pulled me back. This close contact was making me _very_ uncomfortable. All I wanted was to get away. But I couldn't do that. I whimpered and huddled into myself, remaining like that until sleep took me away again.

The next morning my body did not want me awake. I ached all over, even in places I didn't know had muscle enough _to_ ache. But I had to move to get the poking to stop.

"Hey… Get up… Kiku… You're crushing my arm man!" My eyelids dragged themselves open and a hand was twitching in front of my face. Was it a hand? The shape was right but this was too red. I finally caught what Alfred said and lifted myself up, watching as the hand, and arm, disappeared behind me.

"Gomenasai."

"Wha-?"

Oh right… (A/N: Ha aha. Sluggish in the morning.)

"Sorry."

"Ok. C'mon, I've got stuff to show you today."

I managed to get up and stretched out some of the soreness. Alfred decided to lend me some of his clothes, even though they didn't fit quite right.

"Iggy said I had to show you the ropes right? Well here they are," he said as we came on deck, "All the ropes." The daylight was harsh, and the sea reflected it well. People glanced at us but nobody paid any real attention. I had expected stares and questions.

When I asked Alfred about it, he laughed.

"No, nobody really pays attention to what goes on here. The sailors like to gossip but once an incident is over, nobody really cares."

"Oh."

"I don't think that's very nice of them, to just forget you. How could they, you're-er- I mean it's not every day a new crew member is added." He spoke quickly at the end.

As it turned out, everyone had a specific job to do on board, and Alfred and I were only expected to help with the little things. One day I would help peel something for the cook and the next, fixing some knots in the rigging. Every night my dreams would drift into one another and blur, like memories of another life. Most of them now weren't as painful as the first but about once a month at least I would feel that pull and see something like dust swirl around me. Then I would feel the familiar pain in my side, never any less than the first time, and the world would darken just before I woke. I had had this dream about five times now.

During that time I had witnessed many different sides of my new home and Captain Arthur. I had seen the cruelty he would display when attacking a Spanish ship, of which the captain usually would be someone known as Antonio. I had seen the affection in his eyes as he spoke with Alfred.

The crew also warmed up to me very quickly. I noticed the different ties between the members, and learned of their respective histories. During a storm they seemed frightened, but still stuck to following orders and keeping everyone safe.

Well, almost everyone. There was one crew member, the one who shook me on my first night, who fell overboard. Apparently the Scottish man was of some relation to the Captain and was missed. Then there was another one, he carried the box onto the ship when I was escaping the demon man, who rarely said anything that wasn't a complaint –and never spoke without some swears in his language- I believe he was called Lovino… That one confused me. If I wasn't mistaken, he seemed, paranoid.

Today however, the crew was more lively than usual. I recognized the signs, and asked Alfred when we would be arriving.

"Probably in a few hours."

"Do you think they will let me go this time?"

Yes, every time the pirates went to shore, I had to stay behind. I saw no danger in going to land. When the Demon's Wing landed, it was masked perfectly like any other ship. My friends were careful not to give away their identity, even with all the rules about docking I knew and some I was not familiar with.

"Why don't they let me go Alfred?"

"Well…" he seemed ashamed, "They don't usually let new people off until they're sure you aren't a spy."

"A spy?"

"Yeah, for like, the Spanish."

"I think I understand. But, I'm not."

"Yeah, I know and I think Iggy does too but it's probably to put everyone else at ease." No sooner had he said this then Francis came up to us.

"Ah, Kiku, you may go ashore today. But Alfred 'as to accompany you."

"YAY!" That would be Alfred.

The pirates all went off, some in groups some alone. Francis followed Arthur even though he said he wanted to be alone. I stuck with Alfred and tried to ignore his unending chatter.

Being on land again was interesting, but I couldn't pay much attention to the scenery. I had an odd feeling in my head, and just couldn't focus on anything. Until I saw Lovino. He looked more unnerved than usual and kept glancing to all sides, how did he not see me?

I slipped into stealth to follow him.

He wound through different streets and alley ways, looking back around every corner. What was wrong with him?

I followed through the shadows. He turned onto a street and glanced at a sign before tapping a window twice. It opened and he leaned against the wall, a seemingly natural pose. Unless you noticed his muttering out of the corner of his mouth. I watched as the conversation he had with someone grew more heated, until he was speaking at a normal tone, laced with anger.

"No! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get here in the first place! Damn it! Now I have to face them again if they figure out what I did this time! Just take me back, I can't keep this up! Send someone new to do your dirty work for you, not me bastard!"

"Kikuuu? Where are you?"

Lovino turned with wide eyes at the sound of Alfred's voice. He fled with surprising speed as my friend came around the corner.

"Ki-Kiku? What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing Alfred, I was just-" I gestured behind me to where Lovino had disappeared.

"We need to go back now."

As we walked across the gangway, the rest of the crew was already on deck, even Lovino.

Alfred immediately sought out the Captain, but had no luck. Francis did however seem to know what was going on.

"_Angleterre_…" he said, staring off.

"Hey Francis." Alfred said, "Where's Iggy?"

The French blond snapped his head up, as if being pulled back from his thoughts.

"Oh, Arthur, he's still out. So we're here for another day."

The crew was outraged. Didn't their captain of all people know how dangerous that was! Alfred seemed to know better.

"What's wrong?" he asked, out of earshot of everyone else, who were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice.

"He fell ill. After lunch. He has a bad fever and is staying ashore for another day." He replied sadly. This tone confused me. Why was he so sad all of a sudden?

"Nuuuuuuuu! Iggy! Can I go see him?" Alfred looked desperate.

"Non, I think that would be a bad idea."

"Alfred…" I put a hand on his shoulder. "We should go."

"Alright…" He was upset, more than he was letting on.

When we got back to our room, I started to climb into my hammock, but my sleeve was tugged.

"Kiku?" Alfred asked softly, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

I was admittedly a bit shocked at the request. I hadn't since my first night…I reacted badly then. Though, somehow I knew I would be able to manage this time, even with my sensory issue.

I nodded and Alfred's face brightened a little. I blushed. He got under his blanket and pulled me down too. I coped with the contact, and actually enjoyed being this close to someone without freaking out. Alfred's breathing gradually slowed, and my eyes slipped shut.

* * *

><p>Begin and End with fluff... Good job for surviving another chapter! As promised...<p>

**GoodnessCoconuts:** being hugged by a smirking Russia and awkwardly one-armed hugged by a sopping wet Scottland. (so that's where he went...)

Review and tell me who in this story you want a hug from! Prease! The button is...

**Right**

** Down**

** There!**


End file.
